


Bait

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Inktober 2019, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: Her next words--so confident and candid--made his heart stutter pleasantly in his chest.





	Bait

**Bait  
**   
_[3rd Inktober 2019 Prompt]_

"You agreed to this?"

She almost flinched at the frigidity in the normally easy-going tone. He was angry, infuriated even, she suspected. He was trying his damnedest to hide it though. It took a couple heartbeats before she was able to gather enough of remnants of fleeting courage to turn and face him.

"...It's the only option left. I can't hide in your bed forever, as much fun as that would be." She halfheartedly tried to jest, but the faltering smile didn't reach her eyes.

The blond mercenary was neither amused or fooled by her false bravado. Just like the night they first met in that alley, he saw through her all too easily. If anything, he seemed... disappointed? No. That wasn't right. She frowned when his expression shifted into that of well-practiced neutrality. He was shutting her out. Whatever vulnerability he had momentarily let slip through the cracks he wouldn't let her see again. Not right now, at least.

"The plan isn't infallible. There's no guarantee you won't die." He pointedly reminded her after a long exhale of smoke. His posture was unusually stiff and closed off. The unspoken, but all too clear: _'Twilights aren't perfect. I'm not--Don't do this.'_

"I know," It was little more than a whisper, but he heard her just fine. "I trust you, Hausen. Always have, always will. That's why I agreed to do this."

He tensed further at her confession, his blue gaze flickering but for a moment and finally, she understood. He was trying to protect himself as much as he was trying to keep her safe, like he'd promised. He shouldn't have made such a vow, it was foolish and they both knew it, but he did. And this, her, a _Normal_, willingly going straight into danger like a lamb to slaughter was going against his every instinct.

If all went according to Gina's plan, well thought out of course but damn dangerous all the same, then she'd be safe. She wouldn't need to hide out in Ergastulum in fear of her life anymore. She'd be free and he wanted that for her and more, she deserved it after all the shit she'd been though. But then that unspoken thing between them, the thing that shouldn't even be, would end.

Hausen was conflicted, and he hated the selfish part of himself that wanted her to stay, to need him as much as he needed her. The time they'd spent together had made him aware of just how lonesome he had become. Still, that didn't change the fact that she deserved better than a bloodstained Twilight lover fated to die young either from battle or genetics, and a worthless shit-stain of a city that could offer her nothing.

The gentle call of his name drew him out of his drifting thoughts and he instantly welcomed the tentative brush of her fingers over his. Her smile was genuine, if not a little nervous, and despite the situation he couldn't fight the upwards tilt of his lips as her soft hand slipped into his and their fingers seamlessly intertwined. Her next words--so confident and candid--made his heart stutter pleasantly in his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, got something written, finally! And it's a frigging day late too... -_-
> 
> Gangsta. & Hausen belong to Kohske  
Writing Prompt: Inktober 2019 Prompts #3 - Bait


End file.
